


Read the Label!

by Azenlove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Humor, Milk, Other, PAWS, Pokemon, Transformation, post-transformation, toebeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azenlove/pseuds/Azenlove
Summary: Sharing a college flat with a genetics student shouldn’t have been a big deal. However, Daniel had a habit of bringing home some very questionable experiments from class. The rule was simple - never drink what's left in the fridge! After an accidental slip-up, you’re reminded in the worst possible situation why you never share milk. A cute Jolteon post-TF flash fiction involving humiliation, petting, and toebeans!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Read the Label!

When having a normal flatmate, simple things like borrowing milk are often ordinary events. Sure, you have to face their wrath the next morning...but it's part of the house-share experience! Especially for university students like myself. Besides, nothing goes to waste!

Sharing a flat with Daniel was a totally different experience. You had to be careful about what he brought home, let alone left in the fridge! As a biology student looking into the practical application of gene editing (notably within canine Pokemon, may I add!) Daniel made a habit of returning with weird things. Like the time he left a gene..uh, _goo thingy_ in a cupboard. Anyways it looked like a yoghurt cup and turned into a Ditto. Or at least we think so. It's hard to catch a Pokemon that can take literally any form. 

But yes. **Rule number one** : don't trust the fridge! 

I knew I might have bent (or outright) broken that rule the moment I downed the homemade milkshake at three in the morning. I'd become thirsty after finally finishing an essay on quantum phenomena, glad to have done an assignment on time for once. All I wanted to do was sit down, kick back, and not worry about cats in boxes. That, and sleep in until the afternoon. Surely Daniel wouldn't mind if I borrowed a bit of milk.?

I'd fallen asleep with a slight belly ache but not thought much of it. A litre of milk on an empty stomach was, in retrospect, a bad idea. 

Especially when it was Daniel's milk I'd borrowed. 

My mistake became apparent when I woke the following morning. 

**_'Uhhh..?'_ ** I groaned, aware of a throbbing headache before anything else. Rolling over, I clung to that awesome, sleepy feeling of pure comfort as it slowly dwindled. Like a trainwreck, life with all its anxieties and assignments slammed into my consciousness. Fuck. What time was it? Had I remembered to send that assignment?

Blinking, I tried to make sense of the bright yellow blot filling the base of my vision. Ugh! Why did my nose feel so itchy? Lifting a hand to bat at my face, I groggily succeeded in hitting myself across the chin. Ouch! Why was it so hard to bend my fingers? 

I cringed from the heavy throbbing in my head, silencing such concerns. Shit. Did that milkshake have vodka in it or something? Wait. I _did_ have a milkshake right…? I could vaguely recall submitting a shambolic paper on quantum uncertainty before falling into bed. Since when did I get a hangover from lactose? Unless I'm ill? Shit. 

Blinking, I cleared the sleep from my eyes to study the loss of motion in my hands. 

Wait... _beans!?_

Ok. Let's get this straight. Not literally beans. But the petite, rounded nubs of canine paws I lovingly called _toebeans_ . Well, _most_ of the time. In groggy confusion, I studied the furry yellow paw before my face. I didn't remember going to sleep with a Pokemon? Wow. Maybe we really did have a Ditto in the house? 

Trying to wiggle feeling back into my fingers, my heart skipped a beat when the same motion was mimicked perfectly by the fluffy paw. Wait... _really!?_ What the...?!?

In a daze, I stared at one paw and then the other, both tucked over the top of the blankets. Ok, take a deep breath. They're only paws. I just have two electric-yellow paws for hands. Nothing to worry about. Shit. What the hell did somebody spike me with last night? This...ok, I _must be dreaming_. People didn't just suddenly morph into Pokemon, right? 

Kicking back the covers, I was met with the shock of my life. 

I stared down at my furry body sprawled across the bed. No no no! I was still lay on my back and thus had all four of my paws dangling in the air. My haunches were tense, suspending my back feet lazily in the air. Apart from a ball of white fur across my navel, my entire body was covered in a spiky coat of electric fur. I could feel my short tail pressed behind my rump as I rolled onto my side, feeling my white mane squeeze into the mattress. 

This was bad. 

Ok, that's an understatement. Let's try this:

Shit! I'd turned into a fucking _Jolteon!?_

 **_'This can't be happening…!'_ ** I groaned, trailing off as my oversized ears picked up the real groan of terror. "Jolteeeeon…!"

Ugh, I even _sounded_ like a Pokemon. Sprawled across the bed, my mind worked in overdrive trying to isolate the root cause of my transformation. I wasn't dreaming, nor was I high or drunk. The only weird thing I'd done was have a...a _milkshake_. Shit! I'd broken rule number one. What the hell had I drunk? 

Pushing myself up out of bed...and my back legs instantly gave way. With a very whiny yelp, I faceplanted the mattress. Ugh, how was I supposed to do this? I grunted, staring at my paws. 

They were small, even for a Pokemon. Jolteon were extremely fast canines and it showed in my stubby toes and nimble pads. Four digits dotted with cute claws. The contrast between the electric-yellow fur and the black padding made delightful cute toebeans. Even if, by some twist of fate, then now belonged to me. At least I'd been transformed into something cute...

Right, I had to learn to walk on these things. Then I could go to Daniel, somehow explain what happened, and get changed back to normal. Simple.

"Jolt jolteon!" I tried to pump myself up. However, the cute yips of my new voice only heated my face in embarrassment. Hehe, I sounded so sweet! I could...NO! Focus! 

Rolling onto my front, I tried pushing my back legs up first. Tail trembling, I struggled to understand the wash of new sensory information. Wiggling, I managed to position myself into a position akin to a downwards-dog. But this was far more literal than the yoga pose. Ok, just my front feet now. Slowly... _slowly_ , yes! At last! I stood on all four feet, noticeably trembling but still very proud of myself for managing to walk! My tail was wagging manically. Ugh, this was so _embarrassing_...

I'd assumed that my new body might have come with the software already installed. You know, basic stuff regarding how to use my limbs and control my body. So, when I lept off the bed onto the floor, not everything went to plan.

In my head, I'd pictured myself as a rather graceful (and perhaps even _handsome_ ) Jolteon leaping with a smooth motion onto the carpet. In reality, I slipped and tumbled face-first onto the floor. Yelping, I hit the floor with a bang. Damn feet! What use was it to have cute little toebeans when I couldn't even use them!?

Grumbling to myself, I attempted to stand again. Maybe I needed to use my tail as ballast? 

All the while, my animalistic yell and huge thump had attracted attention. Across the other side of the flat, my banging had carried to the ears of a certain someone. Not that I heard Daniel thumping across the hallway to my room. I was too busy trying to move left foot then right, right then left. Ok, I got this. Just one foot in front of the other! Yes! I could walk! Fuck, why am I so happy just to be able to...huh!?

My bedroom door swung open. Daniel's head poked around the gap moments later, his eyes scanning the room and finally settling on me. 

I tried a smile, my tongue lolling out of my muzzle. 

"Ummm...hey there little guy?" Daniel was obviously confused about the situation. I mean, who wouldn't upon finding a random Pokemon in your fourth-floor apartment? "Damn! He _knows_ we're not allowed pets here. I thought he was still asleep!"

The man talked at me rather than to me, clearly unaware of my real identity. Ok, think. How could I demonstrate what had happened? As far as the man knew, I was just a normal Jolteon. Or maybe a Ditto? Fuck, how could I show him who I was!? **Think!**

Meanwhile, my flatmate had shuffled inside my bedroom. The man towered over me, my shoulder's barely reaching to his knees. Oh, this was so embarrassing! Look how small I was! 

Daniel only made it worse, bending down as if to mimic my height. Yeah, as if that wasn't _patronising!_ I averted my eyes, hiding a heavy blush. The man, however, was already reaching around my static white mane in search of a collar. I jumped from the sudden contact of his fingers ruffling my fur. _Whoa!_ Personal space much!?

"It's alright. Just uncle Daniel looking to see who owns ya."

When the fuck did my flatmate start referring to himself as _uncle_ around Pokemon!? I blanched, ignored the urge to vomit, and tried to steady my breathing. Daniel could see my distress, though he completely misinterpreted the whole situation. I tried to verbalise that no, I wasn't owned. Fuck, I was stuck in the body of a Jolteon and my best friend was now trying to stroke me! 

All that came out of my short muzzle was a cute whine. 

My ears automatically flopped back. Ugh! I sounded disgustingly _adorable_ even to my own diamond-shaped ears. In truth, the whimper summarised all the emotional turmoil rattling between my fuzzy yellow ears. It was as if my body was instinctively speaking for me. 

"Awww, it's ok buddy." Daniel went as far to pet my head, his fingers finding their way round to the scruff of my neck before I could pull away from his grasp. In an instant, my heart jumped from aversion of the physical contact to an explosion of giddy relaxation. 

My body spasmed. After all the effort to stand on four legs, my rump bumped against the ground with finality. I twitched, back leg kicking as if to reach a paw to the same spot the man was scratching. My face felt like it was burning, my embarrassment so hot that I trembled even with the blissful pleasure of the fingers itching behind my ears. Yes. That was the sweet spot. Just...there. _Yes._ Itch there. _Perfect!_

"Hehe. You like that, buddy?"

I could only growl in agreement. Any defiance at overcoming the humiliation was swayed by my flatmate's petting. Fuck, how was I to know being stroked felt so nice?

"Awww, who's a good boy?" Daniel continued with the typical spiel. "Who's a good boy!" Being on the receiving end of such praise was oddly satisfying, if unbelievably embarrassing. My flatmate was touching me in places only allowable for animals, patting my back and tickling my cheeks. I submitted, if only for the awkwardness of not knowing what to do...and being unable to deny how delightful it was to be receiving such babying praise. Dang it! What was this milk-stuff doing to me!? Think!

I pulled myself away, berating myself for the lapse in concentration. 

Daniel actually seemed disappointed by the refusal. I sighed, shaking my head but finding that the motion wiggled all the way down to my spine. Static clung to the air as I stared down at my fur. Oh yeah, I was some kind of walking battery. Great. 

Setting my butt down, I stared up at the biology student kneeling before me. However, the longer I held his eye, the more futile I knew my plan was. What chance did I have of convincing the man I was human? He was literally squeeing over how cute I looked! Fuck, he was even reaching forward just to prod at my paws. Damn toebeans! 

"Awww. Aren't you just adorable? I bet that's why he wanted to keep you...though I have no idea why he left you here. Don't worry. _Uncle_ Daniel will look after you." I blushed at his coddling. Not only for how awkward it was to see this mothering side to the man...but how it set my tail wagging. Just his warm tone was like liquid honey between my ears. Shit. This was so demeaning. I didn't _want_ to enjoy it...but how could I help it? 

Before I knew it, I'd submitted to another round of scratches behind my perky ears. 

This time, it was Daniel who broke contact. 

"Ah shit, I need to go!" 

I whined when he stood, suddenly bereft of the cosy petting. Ugh! I needed to get a grip. It was now or never! Otherwise, the man would be gone for hours and I'd be stuck here on my own! Damn it, I was human! Your stupid milk did this! 

I followed Danial heels, all too aware of how big his feet were compared to my nimble paws. He stumbled into the hallway and through to the kitchen, grabbing his rucksack on the way. My head was spinning with ideas. Maybe I could grab some paper from his bag? But then I'd have to write with my mouth! Yuck. Ok, something else…? 

I watched the man bag a sandwich and grab the fridge door. 

Yes! This was my moment, sure I could..could…

Daniel had frozen before the refrigerator. I skidded, so new to quadrupedal walking that I slid right into the back of him. The man barely felt the impact. His hands clenched the door handle, fingers white as he reached inside. I watched him pull out the now half-empty milk container inside. Red sharpie had been stencilled over the plastic saying DO NOT DRINK along with my flatmate's name, the date, and some other random squiggles. Fuck, I didn't see that last night. 

Daniel turned to me ever so slowly. 

I sat, using everything my new body had graced me with to perfect the ultimate puppy-dog eyes. Still, that didn't stop my body lowering into an instinctive cower. It wasn't clear whether the cowardice was unfounded. The man grumbled something, gracing me with a _very_ unamused look.

"Wait. YOU!? Ugh, seriously? Don't you at least read the label of what you drink ? Do you have...ugh, come on!" 

"Jol…?" I gave a half-hearted smile at the man. Ok. Maybe I had ignored the clear warnings not to drink the substance...but it was his fault for leaving it in there! What the hell was Daniel doing with crazy transformative positions in the kitchen!? Tears dotted my adorable hazel eyes. I only wanted a milkshake... 

My flatmate crouched down to my level, holding the cup container. I blinked. Yeah, I get it. The sharpie was **very** obvious. 

"You do realise that not only did you _drink_ my dissertation project, but it's completely untested! Shit...this...this could be _permanent!"_

I let out a whimper, ears drooping. Wait...I...I could be stuck like this?! I felt my entire being droop, tail between my legs at the realisation. 

Daniel sighed in complete exasperation. 

" _Yeeeah_ …shit's going to hit the fan. Seriously dude! I thought we had a rule for this!" I continued to whimper. The man's face gradually evolved from vexation to cold grin. "Unless… _Yes!_ I can pass this off as an experiment and get it reversed. I'm a genius! Right, it's decided. _You're_ coming in with me today." 

I could only whine in agreement. 

Note to self: NEVER drink suspicious milk in the fridge. 

(Correction: unless I want ear scratches. Ten out of ten would recommend!) 


End file.
